


Five Times

by JaeBaby



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jackson and Jinyoung being nosey, M/M, Slight Smut, Uh that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeBaby/pseuds/JaeBaby
Summary: Five times Jackson and Jinyoung suspected Mark and Jaebum were a couple.And the one time they were painfully proved correct.





	

**1.**

Jackson and Jinyoung aren't nosey. They're curious. Curious people who suspect that two of their close friends are together. Eavesdropping and stalking isn't actions of nosey people. Of curious people yes, nosey no. Si curious, no nosey. Understood? At least, that's what they tell themselves when they stop and listen outside the locked door to Jaebum's and Jackson's shared bedroom. Honestly they weren't listening to what was surely a private conversation. They were just...resting. Yeah, resting. And they just so happened to be resting in front of the locked door. No big deal. But what they do find to be a big deal and later on in the evening squeal about like two highschool girls, is when they hear Jaebum tell Mark he's the most important thing in his life. Now that, was very curious.

 

**2.**

Okay so, Jackson and Jinyoung are nosey. But you would become quite nosey yourself if two of your friends were almost always doing some sort of love filled action for the other. And the two busybodies got to feast their eyes on one of those lovey dovey favors. Mark performing a small massage session for Jaebum backstage at a concert of theirs. They cooed and awed silently while watching Mark rubbed away the tension that had built up in Jaebum's shoulders and Jaebum's bright, daze smile plastered on his face.

 

**3.**

Couples cuddled. It was a known, scientific fact. Just like how everyone knew the sky was blue, cuddling was done by couples and for couples. Exactly why Jackson and Jinyoung almost fainted when they happened to stumble upon Jaebum with his arms wrapped protectively around Mark's midsection and Mark's head buried in Jaebum's chest. The two lovebirds were nestled on the couch, a sappy romance movie playing on the TV(which just fueled these two fanboys theories even more). They retreated back to Jinyoung's room as quiet as possible. But when they entered the room, nothing but girly(though they claim they were manly)squeals and incoherent sentences could be heard.

 

**4.**

Couples weren't always happy. They had, no matter how dreadful it was, agruements. Jaebum and Mark were no exception, even if Jackson and Jinyoung prayed they were. The two shippers were on the verge of tears when they heard the hushed words of anger exchanged between the lovers at a photo shoot. From what they picked up, Jaebum haven't been paying enough attention to Mark and Mark been too needy. Jackson's input on it was that Jaebum needed to be more considerate, but Jinyoung's believed Mark was just being a tad bit emotional. They clashed against each other and ended up having a argument themselves, just a little louder than the couple and with a few pity slaps. Conclusion, no one enjoyed a couple fight. Neither couple nor shippers.

 

**5.**

Jackson and Jinyoung didn't search for anymore proof of Maebum(Jackson came up with the name, Jinyoung is religiously against it), after the fight, the lovers distanced themselves from each other and barely made eye contact. It left a sour taste in both Jackson's and Jinyoung's mouth. It seemed it was the end. The curtains shall close on this wonderous play called love. Everyone shall take their final bows. But..they were wrong. Hallelujah they were wrong. The uiverse was a funny thing. It would make you think one thing but do another. Jackson and Jinyoung swore to serve the majestic being the universe was after catching Jaebum slinging his arm around Mark's shoulders. Mark didn't pull away, he moved just a centimeter closer to Jaebum. Jaebum did the same and they looked on like happy parents as the maknaes made fools of themselves on a V-Live.

They were okay.

Most importantly, they were together.

 

**+1.**

Curiosity killed the cat. In Jackson's and Jinyoung's case, it destroyed their vision. Jaebum and Mark were locked in their now shared bedroom. Of course their main and number one shippers wanted to know exactly what they were doing in there, even though they had a pretty good idea the activity they were participating in. All they did were press their ears to the door. But...

The door actually wasn't locked. And they failed to notice it was slightly ajar. Because of their momentary dumbness, they fell into the room. All they saw and would never forget was Mark riding Jaebum like a pony.

The before blessed shippers were now cursed forever.

 


End file.
